


Lowered Inhibitions

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Charlie and Sam ship it, Drunken Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas joins Dean, Sam and Charlie in the Bunker. When slightly drunk, and with some (not-so) gentle prodding from the two younger hunters, Dean might finally give in to what we all know he's been wanting to do for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lowered Inhibitions

To Dean, Charlie was the perfect little sister. She was badass, adorable and perfectly geeky all rolled into one. Plus, in Dean’s eyes, she had great taste in women. 

“You just have to admire her way of telling someone to “fuck off” while her mouth is full of sandwich.” He joked to Sam, while the three of them were gathered around the dining table in the kitchen. 

The blond was rewarded a death glare from the fangirl for this remark, along with a middle finger. 

Before Dean could make a retort, his phone - sat on the table next to his plate - started ringing. 

He stuck out his tongue childishly at the redhead, and answered his phone. 

“Hello?” He spoke into the device, not having bothered to check the caller. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel’s voice rumbled into his ear, and the sound of it made the elder Winchester smile. 

“It’s Cas.” Charlie stage-whispered to Sam, to which Dean responded by flipping them the middle finger. 

“Hey Cas, what’s up?” He spoke into the mouth piece, tone fond. 

“Told you!” The girl cheered. 

“I’m near to the Bunker, and was wondering if you wouldn’t mind me visiting. It’s been a while since I saw you.” 

Dean took a few seconds to take in what the angel had said. 

Thinking on what he said, Cas quickly added; “and Sam!” 

“Smooth, Cas.” the blond laughed, moving the phone to his other ear. “‘Course you can come over. Charlie’s here too.” 

“Great, thank you Dean. I’ll be there soon.” 

“Bye, Cas.” 

“Goodbye, Dean.” 

After hanging up, Dean was still smiling. 

“You were wrong, Charlie,” Sam told the girl, grinning widely. “That was Dean’s boyfriend.” 

“Shut up, bitch!” The blond growled, but didn’t bother to correct his brother. 

The two younger hunters just laughed. 

———

Cas arrived at the bunker only fifteen minutes later. 

“Hey.” Dean greeted, smiling at the shorter man, giving him a light, friendly punch on the shoulder. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted, the same rumbling tone that Dean had heard over the phone. 

“Cas!” Charlie squealed, rushing over to give the angel a hug. 

Only slightly awkward, the blue-eyed man hugged her back, smiling at Dean over her shoulder. 

When Charlie pulled away, Sam greeted Castiel with a smile and a wave, which he responded with a smile and a nod. 

“So,” Dean started, keys to the Impala in his hand, “who wants pizza?”

———

A little while later, the four of them were settled around the kitchen table, pizza boxes scattered across the surface, and empty beer bottles littering the table top too. Cas and Dean had ate more than Sam and Charlie, and were bordering on food-comas, leaning on each other, while the latter two watched on, fondly. 

All four of them were also pleasantly drunk, inhibitions lowered. 

That’s why Charlie didn’t stop herself from saying “why won’t you two just start making out already?!” 

And also the reason why Dean just shrugged in reply, and leaned the short distance to kiss the angel. 

The redhead cheered at the blond’s bold move, while Sam childishly covered his face, pretending to be grossed out by what his brother was doing. 

“Get a room, you two!” The long haired man joked, peering at the pair through his fingers. 

“Okay.” Dean said with a smirk, pulling the dark-haired man along behind him, echoes of laughter following behind them.


End file.
